A Beer For The Rest Of My Life
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: '"I hated you at the start, but Marty, after today, I'm beginning to wonder what I would do without you."' - Kensi/Deeks Friendship. AU. Maybe Drabblish. Set after 'Blye, K Part Two'.


**A Beer For The Rest Of My Life  
>Words: <strong>1482  
><strong>Couple: <strong>Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks  
><strong>TV Show: <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>all characters/settings etcetera, that you recognise, belong to Shane Brennan.  
><strong>Set after season 3 episode 17 'Blye, K Part 2'.<br>****Might have slight spoilers for the episode.  
><strong>**Slightly – hell, maybe even completely AU.  
><strong>**Could be a bit drabblish.  
><strong>**Read AN at the end! A little important! :)**

…

"_I owe you an apology," she told him, walking towards him, "there is a lot I didn't tell you."  
>"I'll settle for a beer everyday for the rest of my life," he smiled, causing her to smile slight, "I just dropped your Mum off at home. You nervous?"<br>She nodded, "I shut her out of my life and I never gave her a chance to explain herself. I don't know how to apologise for that."  
>"I don't think she wants an apology. I just thing she wants her daughter back."<em>

_The female NCIS agent smiled sadly, catching her partner's eyes._

_He returned the favour, "night partner."_

_She nodded before watching him walk out of the bullpen, going home for the night._

She knocked three times, tapping her foot against the small square of tiling that was the porch of his apartment door. Looking around she actually began to wonder just how many people lived in this apartment building, because it seemed to her, that every time she stepped onto the front porch, there were less and less cars parked in the area. While she thought about it, she realised that she was there a lot more that she originally thought she was.

"Is that beer?" his voice asked, but when she looked back to the door it wasn't open.  
>"Down here princess," he chuckled, and when she turned to face him where he stood at the bottom of the stairs, he gave her a small wave and started up the stairs.<p>

Taking her second of confusion to asses her partner's current state, she realised that while she had been playing house with her mother, he had obviously spent it running the five mile route that he said he was so proud of creating. Then at second glance, she thought that maybe that five mile route had become a twenty mile route, at the amount that he was sweating.

"Well it depends," she answered, cocking her head slightly.  
>"On what exactly?'<br>"Is the ice cream I left here last week still in your freezer?" the female federal agent prompted.  
>Laughing he stopped in front of her, "I would have eaten it, if I didn't want to be shot in the groin."<br>"That still could happen," Kensi smirked.

Giving a small chuckle, he moved his arm around her to slip the apartment key into the lock. Swinging the door open he stood straighter, smirking as she lifted the carton of beer up in front of him, shaking it slightly in front of her face.

If they were together, and if this had been another case, making this any other day, he would have kissed her. He hated to admit that to himself, she was his _partner _for crying out loud, and he knew how well the last time he hooked up with his partner ended up like, he wasn't going to repeat that. But obviously, they weren't together. This was a case that had them both grasping for reality. And all that didn't make this 'just another day'. That made this the final drop in the large roller-coaster before they were told to get off it and go to another ride, but if they wanted, they could go to the end of the long line that they had already spent an hour in, just to go through it again.

He didn't want to spend and hour in the long line for something like this to happen again, in all honesty, he didn't want his partner to go through something like this again. He knew that it would happen anyway, maybe in a few years, maybe in a few months, but right now, he didn't want that to happen.

"This the first beer you owe me?" he questioned, side stepping her to walk into the apartment.  
>"Well I guess you're counting then," Kensi said simply, following him into the kitchen, setting it onto the kitchen bench.<br>"I'm not counting," the LAPD detective explained, "but I hope you know that I will be holding you to it. Every day until one of us dies, doesn't have to be beer, could be coffee," he shrugged.  
>"Trying to keep an eye on me?"<br>"Sort of."

At first, it shocked her that he had been so honest about it. So honest about letting her know that he was going to be watching over her like a sick puppy. She knew it had everything to do with her father's murder, and she knew it had everything to do with the talk they had in her mother's garage. She knew that it had everything to do with them, the 'us' that was never spoken about.

"Is _Top Model _on?" he asked, snapping her away from her train of thought.  
>"I dunno, it's late, could be reruns," Kensi shrugged, "don't want you to be crying when your favourite model gets voted off."<br>"I didn't cry!" the LAPD detective laughed, walking past her to retrieve two spoons from the draw.  
>"Deeks," she smirked.<br>"Maybe one tear, and besides, she was better than the other chick was!" he reasoned, taking two beers from the carton after handing her the spoons.  
>Kensi Blye laughed, pulling the draw freezer out with her toes, before going to rummage through it for the ice cream, "if that's the story that helps you sleep at night."<p>

Giving her a small smile he twisted the cap, handing the bottle over the bench to her, and when she took it she pulled the lid to the ice cream container off and pulled one of the barstools around the bench. Sitting on it and sticking the spoon into the ice cream she looked up to watch as he did the same, except taking his mouthful and smirking at her slightly.

They had a few traditions, and all of them had the common element of beer, and sometimes ice cream. She didn't know what those traditions meant to him, but she was glad to have them, after a long day like this one, they needed the chance to relax before the next big case hit them, sending them back through the many emotional and physical challenges their job threw at them.

She would have to guess that was the purpose of having a partner. They were someone that you could fall back on, on the field and personally, someone who had to know your strengths as well as your weaknesses. Somebody, who was going to see you on those days, where you were nothing like yourself.

"I went and saw my Mum," she told him, slowly pulling her spoon out of the tub, "she asked about you before I left and came here."  
>"How did it go?" Marty asked her, completely ignoring her last comment.<br>"It was alright," Kensi shrugged slightly, "we talking about what's happened since we last talked, what happened today, we talked about Dad."  
>"I was right, wasn't I?" he smiled, "she didn't want your apologies, she just wanted her daughter back."<br>"I guess you were. Thank you."  
>"You're my partner, I'm supposed to be right," he chuckled.<p>

It went back to silence, just for a moment, both of them, taking a spoonful each of the ice cream, Kensi looking at everything else but him, and Marty Deeks, staring intently at his partner, waiting for her to say something.

"I called you today, because I didn't know what else to do," she started, "I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. You were the only one I trusted, and I just didn't think I could do it, I didn't think that I could actually finish what I had started."

She looked up at him, knowing that he wouldn't speak until he was sure that she was finished. The past day and a bit, she had been nothing like herself. She had been on edge, and everything that had been her usual self had dissapeared, so she stood up, and the unKensi-like behaviour continued. Walking around to stand beside him, dipping her head slightly, and dropping the smallest kiss on the very corner of his lips, and moved back only the slightest bit.

"I hated you at the start, but Marty, after today, I'm beginning to wonder what I would do without you."  
>"You're welcome," he murmured.<p>

She repeated her earlier gesture, lingering for another moment before walking from the kitchen. Leaving her partner to chuckle to himself for a moment.

…

At 0530hours, he had his mind set on the waves. Not on his partner. Not on his job. But as the waves began to settle, as the time slowly rolled onto 0630hours, he sat on his board, and risked a glance at the beach.

Kensi Blye stood by his towel, a bag of donuts and a tray of coffee in hand, and a small smile gracing her lips that only caused him to smile as well.

…

_I started writing this the moment I finished watching the episode. Like two days after it was released, and then I stopped for a moment. I actually thought of wanted to be one of the first to post after this episode, but my writing these days is that slow, it's not funny._

_Okay. So this is NOT apart of my post-episode series. That I'm still – slowly – working on, and it's still in the early episodes of season two o.O_

_This is AU. Just AU. Like a lot of my stuff is these days. But heck, atleast I wrote it, aha._

_All grammar/spelling mistakes are mine._

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_


End file.
